Breakfast at Tiffany's
by occaecation
Summary: It's River and the Doctor's anniversary again... Or is it? Fluffy one-shot.


A/N: Just a wee one-shot to celebrate finishing college apps. Everything belongs to BBC/Paramount. Hints at the mini episode First Night.

* * *

><p><em>Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir. Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir. <em>

River half smiled, tucking her pen into her worn journal without looking up. As much as she hated those damn breaks and the grating noise that made her want to clench her teeth, the sound was also the comforting promise of another adventure, an assurance that her Doctor would come swaggering out those doors to sweep her off her feet in a way that only he could.

She tucked the journal away inside her jacket and stood up from the tiny desk, only then looking over towards the blue police box across the hall and the man stepping out of it, wearing a top hat and tails with his usual bowtie, as well as a smile that made his eyes gleam.

"Good evening, Doctor Song," he greeted, crossing over to her cell.

"Hullo, Sweetie," she responded, hands wrapped around the bars on her door as she grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She loved it when they dressed up; saving the world in black-tie added a certain element of class. He used his sonic screwdriver to release her, promptly sounding a veritable cacophony of alarms and flashing lights.

"Knew I'd forgotten something," he murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her along to sprint the short distance back to the TARDIS before they could be spotted. She continued to smile and shook her head slightly- barely out of her cell, and they were already running.

Once inside, the Doctor spun around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers dramatically. She followed behind him, correcting his damage and apologizing to the poor thing. "So, when are we?" River asked as the Doctor kicked a pedal and she surreptitiously pressed a button under the console to counteract the sudden thumping noise.

"It's our anniversary!" he answered, spreading his arms wide and smiling. A look of panic crossed his face. "It is our anniversary, isn't it?"

She laughed, crossing over to him and straightening his lapels. "Two days early. But I'll take it," she winked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you certain?" he asked, cupping her cheek to bring her lips to his. "Because I could always bring you back, nip forward a bit-"

"No." Her tone was absolute. "You'd probably end up gone for six months."

He wants to argue, but she's right. Instead, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, leaning down so that his lips brush against her ear. "Well then, I suppose this calls for an extended vacation." She makes a noise in the back of her throat and kisses him, deeply this time, but he pulls away before long. "But not quite yet," he cries, tapping her on the nose and smiling. "I have plans for us today, big plans, so go get dressed."

She reemerges not five minutes later, wearing a long black evening gown of some flowy material that billows slightly behind her, holding one had behind her back. "Will you zip me up, sweetie?" she asks, turning around so that he can see the exposed curve of her spine, her shoulder blades...

"That is so close to the perfect sentence," he mocks, echoing her statement from their first date as he pulls the zipper up, brushing her skin with the side of his hand. She chuckles and turns, pulling on a pair of long, black opera gloves. "You look lovely," he commented, earning a smile.

"You clean up nice yourself," she replied, linking her arm into the one that he offered her. He smiled back and straightened his bowtie, preening like a proud bird.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, preparing to push the door open.

"I don't know," she purred back, "Should I make my gun more accessible?"

He didn't pause to analyze that statement, or else he was sure they'd never leave the TARDIS. Instead, he pushed open the door dramatically, and River blinked as they stepped out.

It was New York, in the 1960s- and in front of them was Tiffany's. She turned back to the Doctor, who already had two pastries and two cups of coffee- though she had a sneaking suspicion that his was tea- in his hands, and was smiling giddily.

"How did you know I liked this movie?" she asked, a smile playing around her lips.

"I know everything about you, River Song," he answered, mentally thanking Amy for insisting that he do this one year. He was all about brilliant sights on far away planets, but the woman had been so convinced that River would love this, and he could see now in her eyes that her mother had been right.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," she breathed. "Remind me to thank mum later." The Doctor's shoulders fell slightly as she took one of the cups and pastries from him.

"Not just breakfast," he replied, squaring himself up again, determined to show her that he could be romantic on his own. "I figured, well, it's been three years and you still don't have a proper ring..." he trailed off at the look on her face. "What?"

She began to laugh, softly at first. "What?" He repeated, indignant.

"Sweetie," she answered, wiping tears of laughter from under her eyes. "It's been thirteen years, and you've given me four rings!"

The Doctor sighed, and gave up on keeping his dignity, or his footing in their ever-changing time stream. "Well then," he said, leaning down to kiss her, "what do you say to a fifth?"


End file.
